


Unintended Consequences

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Dumbledore tries to manipulate the wrong person ("a boy with two souls") to further his Greater Good -- and has to deal with the consequences, in the form of an overprotective pharaoh.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 30\. magic au (AU-gust 2020)  
> 11\. Consequence (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.

Yami wasn't entirely sure how they'd ended up at Hogwarts, but it smacked of manipulation and placed Yugi in danger. There'd been high-handed talk about dark lords and the "Greater Good" (he wondered who the headmaster thought he was to appoint himself arbiter of that without even the power of the Shadows to judge the truth in men's hearts).

Since their arrival in Wizarding Britain, Yugi'd been insulted, attacked (Yami had duly punished the culprit with a Dark Game), and now these "wizards" were calling Yami a "horcrux" and attempting to separate him from Yugi.

Time to play another Game...


End file.
